Una común cena de Navidad
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Chica tiene todo planeado para que esta cena de Navidad sea perfecta y no sólo eso, sino que planea confersar su amor por Foxy en esta, ¿Qué pasará si las cosas no salen como esperaba? Advertencias: YAOI/HUMAN VERSION/AU ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**UNA COMÚN CENA DE NAVIDAD**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Scott, su creador, yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos un poco._

_Advertencias: Animatronicos human versión, Yaoi._

_Sin más, ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

o-o-o-o

Harina por ahí, chocolate por allá, huevos rotos y demás había por toda la cocina en casa de los cuatro amigos dueños de ''Freddy's Fazbear Pizza'' y es que cierta rubia animosa no había parado de cocinar en todo el día.

La Noche Buena se celebraría ese mismo día, el viento frío podía sentirse incluso dentro de los hogares y esta era la fecha que Chica había estado esperando todo el año, por fin sería su oportunidad para intentar dar el siguiente paso con uno de sus mejores amigos, Foxy.

La muchacha suspiró mientras miraba su receta de chocolates horneándose a una alta temperatura y es que desde hacía ya cierto tiempo había puesto el ojo en el pirata de su equipo, le encantaba esa actitud animada e impulsiva pero al mismo tiempo calculadora y seria, era una combinación confusa que ni ella entendía pero que en poco tiempo le llegó al corazón.

Mientras no salía de sus pensamientos la alarma del horno la regresó al mundo y enseguida los sacó con ayuda de un guante para después dejarlos enfriar en una mesita, una vez se enfriaron un poco probó un pequeño chocolate y no pudo estar más satisfecha. Esa noche, esa misma noche se le confesaría a Foxy y podría hacer realidad su amor, estaba segura que cuando el pelirrojo probara sus chocolates no se atrevería a negarse, después de todo bien dicen que a un hombre se le enamora por el estómago y ella no era precisamente una mala cocinera. Nada podría salir mal.

—¡Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, es hora de la cena! —anunciaba alegremente la rubia mientras ponía la mesa.

En otras circunstancias estaría realmente molesta porque el trío de flojos la dejaran organizar toda la cena de Navidad, pero ese día era especial, finalmente podría confesar su amor y viviría como la novia de Foxy, con mucha pizza y cupcakes… bueno, ese ya era un extra de su propia cosecha.

Freddy fue el primero en bajar, el castaño parecía algo cansado, quizás había estado lidiando con las cuestiones de salubridad en la pizzería, pero Chica no quería eso, ¡Era Noche Buena! Debían estar todos contentos, unidos y relajados.

—Siéntate, Freddy, cuando lleguen Bonnie y Foxy podremos comenzar, ahora olvida los problemas en la pizzería, ¿Sí?

El joven castaño asintió y sonrió a su amiga, al ver toda la comida en la que tanto se había esmerado.

—Se ve delicioso Chica, no puedo esperar.

La rubia sonrió complacida y se sentó al lado de Freddy, ambos conversaron un rato sobre cuestiones ajenas al negocio para que no hubiera estrés durante esa cena tan especial, sin embargo, después de un rato y de que las velas ya estuvieran a la mitad, se percataron de que al parecer el morado y el rojo no tenían intensión de hacer caso a su cena.

Chica no pudo más que ofenderse, ¡Ella estaría emocionada si cualquiera de esos dos hubieran cocinado! ¿Qué acaso no tenían idea de cuánto había tardado y cuánto amor había puesto en esa comida?

—¿Qué no piensan bajar? —murmuró con enojo, a lo que Freddy se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que Bonnie se estaba arreglando, no sé porque está tardando y Foxy parecía un poco ansioso, bien podría tener otro de sus ataques…

Chica gruñó y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, pero una vez allí y al ver los chocolates volvió a sonreír, ese era su día especial y ni la demora de esos dos la iba a arruinar, si Foxy tenía otro de sus ataques probablemente estaría solo un rato y esa era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Tomó la bolsa decorada con sus chocolates y subió con cuidado de que Freddy no sospechara nada, pasó de la habitación de Bonnie que a pesar de estar arreglándose –según Freddy- estaba bastante silenciosa, quizás y había ido al baño, no le dio mucha importancia.

Llegó al cuarto del pelirrojo y sonrió lo más alegre que pudo, la puerta estaba entreabierta y dejaba una pequeña ranura para ver hacia el interior, pero al levantar su mano y disponerse a jalar la perilla de la puerta para abrirla por completo vio algo que quizás no debió haber visto.

—E…espera Foxy… nos están esperando… —murmuró el conejito morado tirado en la cama bajo el cuerpo del zorro.

Esa era una escena que definitivamente nunca había esperado ver en esos momentos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos en vez de ir a probar su cena? Embargada de curiosidad se quedó observando con cuidado de no ser vista y se dispuso a escuchar y observar.

—Mmm… no nos extrañarán, Freddy estará con Chica y la distraerá… —dijo el pelirrojo acariciando el cabello de Bonnie.

Esto la hizo fruncir el ceño, sin embargo, siguió observando en silencio.

—Pero… ¡Ah! ¡¿Q…qué rayos haces?! ¡A…ahí no! —exclamaba el pelimorado con una voz un tanto nerviosa.

Esto hizo que la rubia quedara boquiabierta y con los ojos bien abiertos como un par de platos, Foxy había comenzado a bajar los pantalones del conejo para hacer una especie de caricia en su… Chica se cubrió la boca con la mano para no hacer ningún sonido de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, eran su mejor amigo y el chico del que gustaba, juntos, haciendo…

—Shh… no quieres que nos escuchen… ¿O sí?

A continuación se escuchó un fuerte gemido del conejo del grupo y Chica no pudo más que morder su mano con fuerza, ella lo denominó sorpresa, pero eso que sentía, esa sensación extraña era… era… ¿Emoción?

—¡B…basta, Foxy! Mmmh… —jadeo Bonnie repetidas veces, mientras él y la muchacha miraban como el pirata comenzaba a desabrochar y retirar la camisa lila del cuerpo del conejo.

—No… tú no quieres que pare… Bonnie… —el pelirrojo tomó del mentón a Bonnie y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, a pesar de la vergüenza que el morado parecía sentir—. Te amo, mi conejito…

Chica tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando vio como Foxy estampaba sus labios dulcemente contra los del pelimorado. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía, debería estar despedazada, ¡El amor de su vida le había dicho te amo a otra persona! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que a un hombre y ese hombre no era otro que su mejor amigo Bonnie! Pero su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus ojos no podían despegarse de la ''pareja'' e incluso sintió algo escurrir de su nariz, pero no le dio importancia hasta que…

—¿Chica?

La rubia soltó los chocolates de golpe al escuchar la voz de Freddy detrás de ella, su corazón se agolpó aún más fuertemente y tuvo que reprimir otro grito por el sobresalto. Se alejó rápido de la puerta y la cerró con mucho cuidado.

—F…Freddy, lo lamento es que… creo que Bonnie y Foxy no bajarán en un momento… —levantó los chocolates sin salir aún de su asombro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando un poco atónito al castaño.

—Chica… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia volteó su cabeza casi a 360 grados, asustando un poco al oso.

—Desde mañana… quiero que instales cámaras en toda la casa…

Freddy se quedó inmóvil con la cara llena de confusión, Chica se dio la vuelta nuevamente y sonrió con locura en toda su mirada y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras soltaba una risilla de lo más enferma y traviesa, vaya que ésta definitivamente no sería una común cena de Navidad.

**Fin**

_¿Alguien apoya que Chica se volvió fujoshi después de ver a esos dos? (Y quien no 7u7)_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Se agradecen sus reviews y comentarios constructivos!_

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima._

_¡Y MUY FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!_

_Sayoo~_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Wow, no pensé tener tanta audiencia, sinceramente pensé que llegaría a menos reviews xD Y bien, he venido a decirles que… ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Pero también vengo a hablarles de otro asunto…

Much s me pidieron que continuara y para serles sincera, yo no consideraba siquiera hacer una segunda parte ni una continuación, sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa que me lo pidieron así que quería preguntarles, ¿Les gustaría que fuera un fanfic largo? Porque realmente no me comprometo mucho, sin embargo, sí puedo actualizar pequeños capítulos para narrar sucesos que vayan pasando a partir de la fujoshidad declarada de Chica(¿) xD

O hacer fanfics aparte y que los vayan siguiendo… ¿Alguna idea les gustaría? Cualquier cosa pueden pedírmelo, sólo pido un poco de paciencia, ya que tengo otros proyectos.

¡Gracias por su atención y por leer lo que escribe esta chica (tan subnormal)!

Nos leemos pronto.

Sayoo~.

~Aoi-Hatake.n.26~


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Común cena de Navidad**

_Sé que esta historia la dejé por mucho tiempo y es que realmente quería continuarla pero no sabía como para que no quedara un poco forzado, pero estaba viendo videos de FNAF y la inspiración llegó a mí de pronto, así que espero que les guste el capítulo pues les comenzaré con salseo del bueno(¿), ¡Gracias por leer y ser pacientes!_

_Five Nights at Freddy's no me propiedad, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon._

_Sin más, ¡A leer!_

O-o-o-O

Era una mañana un tanto fría en Freddy's Fazbear pizza, los cuatro amigos limpiaban y acomodaban todo para poder abrir el lugar. Los chicos zorro y conejo sacaban manteles limpios del cuarto de arriba, mientras el chico oso y la chica pollo barrían el piso principal. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe se escuchó arriba, Chica dejó lo que hacía y miró de donde había venido el ruido.

—¿Qué rayos fue…?

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —esa era la voz de Bonnie.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!¡Tú fuiste quien lo dejó caer! Freddy y Chica van a matarnos —respondió Foxy.

—¡Esto no pasaría si no actuaras como un idiota!

—¡Esto no pasaría si dejaras de fingir que odias lo que te hago!

—¡Cierra la boca, imbécil pervertido!

Chica miraba confusa las escaleras y luego se giró hacia Freddy, quien sólo se encogió de hombros soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—Peleas de parejas…

—Pero… ¿Estarán bien? —la rubia volvió a mirar al piso de arriba, sus compañeros estaban peleando, era algo obvio, pero era la primer pelea que tenían desde que les había visto en una situación tan… Comprometedora y ciertamente estaba preocupada, ellos hacían una pareja preciosa, eran perfectos el uno para el otro y si se separaban, ¿Quiénes le darían su fanserv…? Bien, eso no, no debía pensar en ella sino en sus compañeros. Debía tratar de hacer algo.

Dejó la escoba recargada en la pared y subió discretamente a ver el desastre que ocurría arriba; lo primero que vio fue una estatuilla de Freddy el oso, suspiró un poco pues era nueva y había costado un buen fajo de billetes. Volvió a recorrer la habitación con sus ojos, encontrándose con los sujetos de su interés que aún parecían acalorados por la discusión (no como a ella le gustaría).

—¿Por qué no admites de una vez que me amas? ¡Lo haces todo más difícil!

—¡Nunca podría amar a un idiota! No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio, a veces aparentas ser tierno pero en realidad eres un engreído que sólo ve por sí mismo.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Es eso verdad, Bonnie~? —el pelirrojo mencionó su nombre de forma pausada y ronca, que incluso les dio escalofríos al conejo y al pollo.

—Sí, eso creo, nunca diré que te amo porque no lo siento y tu tampoco…—el de pelo morado parecía agobiado al decir esas palabras pero aún así hablaba firme, sin embargo, Foxy sólo miró un momento hacia el suelo y soltó un resoplido para simplemente dar media vuelta, dándole la espalda al joven de morado.

—Entonces no te me vuelvas a acercar.

Chica vio como el conejo se tensaba y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, tenía una expresión de sorpresa en toda la cara, mientras, el zorro comenzaba a caminar para irse. Al pasar por las escaleras ignoró completamente a la rubia y bajó con una expresión indescifrable tan misteriosa y seria, pero en sus ojos la chica pudo ver otra cosa… ¿Tristeza? Volvió a mirar a Bonnie quien se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, quizás intentando contener sus sentimientos. Necesitaba hacer algo por esos dos, era obvio que se amaban pero Bonnie dudaba de Foxy y ahora el pelirrojo confirmaba por propia voz del otro que tampoco le amaba, ¡Pero esas eran obvias mentiras por simple orgullo! No podía dejar de pensar en lo idiotas que eran esos dos, pero lo arreglaría, eso o dejaba de llamarse Chica.

O-o-o-O

—Chica… ¿Segura que esto funcionará? —preguntó el oso, viendo a su amiga marcar en su teléfono.

El plan era muy simple, decir que Freddy les llamaba en la oficina y cuando ambos estuvieran ahí, encerrarlos y dejar que arreglaran sus problemas como gente civilizada, había visto eso en muchas películas y funcionaba, era a prueba de bobos.

—Cuando todo esto acabe me lo estarán agradeciendo —respondió sonriente, poniendo el teléfono en su oído—. ¡Foxy! Freddy te… Ya sé que es tu hora libre, no, no estoy tramando nada para arreglar las cosas con Bonnie… Te digo que… ¿Me dejas hablar?... Gracias… Freddy te llama en la oficina, tiene que ver con la estatuilla que rompieron, ¿Sabes que no podrían quedar impunes, verdad? Lo más pronto posible, zorro —enseguida Chica colgó el teléfono y marcó otro número con rapidez—. Bonnie, lamento interrumpir pero debes venir enseguida… No es ningún plan para juntarte con Foxy… —la chica sólo escuchó la contenida risa del oso, por lo que puso los ojos en blanco—. Es Freddy, quiere verte por lo de la estatuilla… Sí, lo más pronto posible, conejo —finalmente colgó y sonrió de tal manera que Fazbear tuvo miedo por un momento, pero aún así seguía siendo el jefe y debía poner límites.

—Te lo advierto, si rompen algo de la oficina, tú también estarás en problemas.

—Entendido, jefe —sonrió la chica, corriendo a dicho lugar para preparar todo, quizás no lo romperían, pero sí que lo desarreglarían…

O-o-o-O

El chico zorro llegó al edificio y resignado fue a afrontar su destino con su amigo y líder de la pizzería, aunque era algo injusto, puesto que él no era quien la había tirado y no aceptaba ello de que también era culpa suya. Subió las escaleras para ir a la oficina y una vez entró, se encontró con un confuso conejo, quien le miró con aparente seriedad, pero nadie más estaba ahí.

—¿Y Freddy?

—Acabo de llegar también, pero…

—¡Suerte, chicos! —ambos se giraron rápidamente hacia la voz femenina, sólo para ver como la dueña de esta cerraba las pesadas puertas de la habitación y a continuación, el sonido del seguro puesto.

Foxy fue el primero en correr para intentar abrir, pero era inútil, les habían engañado y encerrado como animales, curiosamente, como un zorro y un conejo cazados.

—¡Chica, abre ahora mismo! —exclamó el pelirrojo golpeando con fuerza la pesada puerta de madera.

—¡No saldrán de ahí hasta que hablen como gente civilizada! —''eso si quieren salir después'', pensó con cierta perversión la mujer.

—¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Sácanos! —intentó el pelimorado, pero era inútil.

Ya no recibieron respuesta de Chica, esta simplemente se recargó en la pared jugando con la llave y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Es… inútil insistir…

—Esa Chica, ¿En qué piensa? —el zorro se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación, estaba muy molesto para pensar claramente.

—No hay de otra… —suspiró el conejo, quien tomó asiento en el sofá de la oficina y miró por un momento a su pareja… ¿ex-pareja? Ya no lo sabía—... ¿Quisieras hablar?

—¿Qué hay que hablar? Dejaste muy claro lo que sientes por mi —sentenció con seriedad el hombre, ¿Pretendía jugar con él? ¿Creía que era de piedra y que no sentía dolor? —. Esa conversación ya terminó.

Bonnie desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, en parte tenía razón, era él quien había dicho que no le amaba y todo por ese estúpido accidente, pero… Él no le odiaba ni mucho menos, lo amaba con toda su alma, sólo tenía miedo, miedo de salir herido… Pero se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo con todo eso, entonces ¿Lo mejor sería arreglar todo?

—Yo no te odio… —murmuró haciendo que Foxy le mirara de reojo por un efímero momento.

—Hm… Pero sí lo dijiste y también que era un egoísta, un egocéntrico, que sólo pensaba en mí, ¿Cómo no odiar a alguien así?

—¡Estaba asustado! Cada vez que estás cerca… Me descontrolo —el zorro paró en su lugar al escucharle, había acaparado su atención y eso sólo puso más nervioso al conejo, pero no podía retractarse—. Cuando estaba transportando la estatuilla tu sólo apareciste y me tocaste, perdí todo el control y se cayó, me molesté por ello pero también por la forma como podías cambiarme rápidamente… Yo… te amo.

Foxy se giró hacia él para mirarle con los ojos desorbitados, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esas palabras habían salido del conejo? Examinó al chico por un momento, parecía apenado, estaba claramente sonrojado y esquivaba su mirada, parecía… Sincero. Tuvo que pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando, pero no, era verdad. No pudo evitar sonreír y correr a abrazarle con fuerza, sacándole incluso un poco el aire.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho… Yo también te amo, Bonnie —decía contra sus cabellos el pelirrojo, dejando a un confuso, sonrojado y ahogado conejo.

—Y-yo también te amo… estúpido zorro —correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, apretándole de igual forma pues estaba feliz y tranquilo, ahora todo estaba bien.

—Je… Pero soy tu estúpido —se separó con una sonrisa seductora que dirigió a sus labios para unirlos con un amoroso beso, al sentir que el otro le había correspondido se separó y llevó su sonrisa al cuello blanco del joven morado a quien le dio un escalofrío por este acto.

—N-no hagas eso…

—Ah sí… tu punto débil, ¿No? —rió entre dientes, mordiendo una porción de dulce piel, provocando un quedo gemido en el más bajo.

—F-Foxy, acabamos de reconciliarnos… N-no creo que…

—Aún mejor, ¿No? Las reconciliaciones así son mejor —le abrazó por la cintura pegándolo a su propio cuerpo mientras el cuello del conejo seguía siendo blanco del zorro, eran como la presa y el depredador, irónicamente.

Foxy levantó cargando al conejo para después ir a depositarlo en el escritorio del oso, desordenando todo lo que ahí se encontraba. Se puso sobre de él para recorrer su cuerpo con más facilidad, sus manos rápidamente se encargaron del chaleco negro y la camisa morada del chico que quedaron en el suelo junto al mueble, sus manos recorrieron toda esa suave piel y su boca, tras dejar rojizas marcas en todo el cuello, bajo a las clavículas, pezones, abdomen y vientre, esto tenía completamente extasiado a Bonnie, quien sólo podía retorcerse y gemir no muy alto, pues aún se negaba a subir demasiado la voz aunque el zorro parecía no facilitarle esta idea, mucho menos cuando quedó completamente libre de ropajes y tiempo después el zorro también.

Fuera de ahí, la joven rubia sonreía felizmente, el plan había sido todo un éxito y no podía dejar de agradecerse a sí misma infinitamente, primero, por elaborar ese sencillo pero útil plan y segundo, por haber puesto cámaras en toda la casa.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí esta…

—¡F-Foxy! ¡Espera un… Ah!

—Ahhh… ¡Bonnie! Joder…

—¡Foxy! ¡M-Más! Ah~

Un hilillo de sangre salió de la nariz de Chica, quien sonrió de forma enigmática y tenebrosa, probablemente, su trabajo apenas estaba empezando.

FIN.

_Ya sé, loco y un poco cliché, pero vamos, todos quisiéramos ser Chica xD_

_De nuevo me disculpo infinitivamente por haber tardado tanto, espero que esto compense un poco, veré si hago otro capítulo, con más situaciones que envuelvan a nuestros chicos de FNAF, ¿Les gustaría que hubiera más parejas? Hetero, Yuri o Yaoi, pensaba meter Freddica, pero no estaba segura así que sólo dejé esto, ustedes denme opiniones. _

_Espero les haya gustado, reviews, tomates, se acepta todo, jaja n.n_

_Sayoo._


End file.
